Summer Breeze
by xantidote
Summary: [One-shot] An (intended to be sweet) fic about Kenshin and Kaoru spending the day together alone one summer.


Disclaimer-Nope not mine  
  
Author's Note- I've been working on my other fiction but it doesn't seem very catching to most people so I'm just trying this out for fun. WAFF? I'm not sure.I'm not good at writing those. But it is intended to be sweet. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Summer Breeze  
  
It was a perfect summers day. The sky was a clear blue and had only puffy little white clouds lazily drifting by. It was morning and the morning mist was just starting to clear away. At a certain dojo a red headed rurouni was just tying his sakabatou onto his belt and was preparing to leave.  
  
Kenshin picked up his fishing rod and basket and started walking towards the dojo doors. He was wearing what he wore everyday that pink.magenta gi (AN sorry Kenshin) and white hakama. The rurouni smile seemed to be permanently stuck on face. "Kenshin! Wait!" a young woman cried from the dojo. Quickly as she could in her kimono she rushed towards the surprised swordsmen. Today Kaoru had chosen to wear her purple kimono, why what a sight it made on her. With little pink petals on the edges of her long sleeves and the bottom of the kimono and a matching dark purple obi with a pink ribbon to tie back her dark raven hair to finish it off. She did not need the slightest makeup to show her beauty. Her cheeks were already a tinge of pink from her rush to catch up to her rurouni. Making her a breathtaking sight. Kenshin breathed in, he felt so relaxed in her presence. Such a pure and happy ki she had. Of course it still had its dangerous spark when she was angered.  
  
"Kenshin, would you mind if I come with you fishing today? I don't have to go training at other dojos today and Yahiko had already finished all the chores so I thought I could just spend the day with you and keep you company." How could anyone turn down such an innocent offer? "Of course you may come Kaoru-dono" He had loved her being by his side. Knowing she was safe from danger and cheerful had already caused him to grin even more. Seeing his sudden grin she couldn't help but ask. "Umm.is there something wrong?" "No, nothing at all Kaoru-dono, I just sense that it's going to be a happy day today. Well let us be off." With that the two exited the dojo doors and headed for the stream.  
  
Kaoru was walking behind Kenshin, like all women did. "I already left a note for Yahiko when he wakes up. Hopefully he won't come hunting down for us to get food." Kenshin chuckled he would always thank kami for letting him meet this little family of his. It gave him a new hope of life from his dark past. Who would of ever guessed, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai was just happily walking down the streets of Tokyo with a goddess by his side? The shadow of his past somehow seemed to have disappeared from him. They stopped at an intersection. "Kaoru-dono, I need to go pick up some medical herbs from Megumi-dono. We are almost dry on them from the last attack of the flu." Kaoru's smile faltered for a second. Leaving Kenshin with that vixen was not a smart thing to do.wait a minuet! What was she thinking? Kenshin wasn't hers. Kaoru scolded herself mentally. "Sure, we'll meet back up here okay? I want to go visit Tae-san, I haven't talked to her for a while."  
  
The two walked different directions. Soon Kenshin had arrived at the clinic he had been oh so many times. When he entered there weren't so many patients waiting today. Just a little boy there with his sister who had a scraped knee. "Megumi-dono? Dr Genzai?" Megumi came out. Seeing him fox ears seemed to have popped out again. "Why hello Ken-san, did you come here to ask me out?" the vixen said in a sly voice. "Ah. gomen Megumi-san I just came here to pick up the herbs." A frown appeared for a second on her disappointed face. "Yes, of course. Come this way. Sakura, come in too. Did you scrap your knee again?" The little girl trudged along in front of Kenshin. When they got into the little clinic the little girl, Sakura automatically sat down on the chair as if she'd already been accustomed to it. "Ken-san, the herbs you need are in the bottom cupboard. Oh I think that tankuni used up the last of the balm since her last kitchen fire. There's some more in the top left cupboard." Megumi was just finished cleaning out Sakura's scrape and was trying a bandage around it. "There, now do be more careful next time. Your mother wouldn't be happy if she knew you kept on coming here everyday." The little girl smiled as Megumi finished tying the bandage. "Arigatou Megumi-neechan!" With that she bounded off her chair and went running to her brother. Kenshin smiled at the sight of such happy children. "Arigatou Megumi-dono. I must be off now." Kenshin picked up his little package containing the herbs and put it in his gi. "Are you sure you don't want to stay just an itty bitty longer with me Ken-san?" The ears were up once again. "Sumanai de gozaru I must leave now. Kaoru-dono is waiting for me. Goodbye!"  
  
Kenshin quickly arrived back at the intersection he and found Kaoru with a small basket in her hand and she was talking to some policemen. Sensing trouble he started taking bigger strolls toward. When he got closer his swordsmen hearing he picked up the conversation. "Come on baby, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing alone? Come have a drink with us." An angry feminine voice replied. "Get away from me! Like I would ever go have a drink with a worthless excuse of a policemen like you two!" This angered the two policemen. One of them suddenly grabbed her wrist and said "Your coming with us for a drink if you like it or not." Kaoru's face flashed a sign of pain. Then in a split second Kenshin was by her side. "I suggest you let Kaoru-dono go. It isn't very polite to treat women this way." Surprised, he let go of Kaoru's wrist. "And who the hell do you think you are? We're police! We can arrest you for carrying a sword." Deciding to make this quick and without any fights Kenshin just gave them a Battousai look. He was angry at them for hurting Kaoru and treating her that way. "Ah.I mean on second though.w-we'll just let you go t-this time! Bye!" and the two policemen ran off.  
  
The two started to walk to the stream once again. "Mou Kenshin! I could of handled those two by myself!" The red head chuckled to himself. "Of course I knew that knew you could take care of yourself. But would you really have wanted to cause such a scene?" The rest of the walk was a quiet one the two just enjoyed the sunshine. Kaoru was behind Kenshin and was just looking at his red hair. A cool summer breeze suddenly blew by. Kaoru closed her eyes and just enhaled the scent. It smelled just like summer and it also smelled like ginger. 'Hmm.I guess Kenshin smells just as good as summer.' Thought Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru suddenly ran ahead of Kenshin chasing the butterfly she saw. She looked just like a happy child without a worry in the world. Kenshin chose his spot in the shade of a tree. Sitting down and starts fishing. Listening to the little giggles of Kaoru. A gentle summer breeze blew again. Kenshin closed his eyes enjoying the wind going through his hair.  
  
Kaoru sat down beside him soon after. Both just enjoying being in each other's presence. The raven haired girl started to hum a little song to herself while she picked up little daisies by her making a little wreath. It was the afternoon now and the sun was real hot so Kenshin and Kaoru decided to start lunch under the shade. "Tae-san had given me some food for lunch. Looks like she prepared it for two." As she handed Kenshin a rice ball their hands touched. They looked up at each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Both were mesmerized by the pure sapphire blue and swirling violet. Until Kaoru snapped back to reality. She blushed and pulled her hand away. Kenshin was right behind her, wondering how she could pull him in like that. After their second helpings of the onigiri Kaoru noticed that the butterfly she had chased before had come back. And had landed on kenshin's shoulder! With a glint in her eye she gets tries her best to move in her kimono. Noticing her movement and the glint in her eyes Kenshin started to worry. "Kaoru-dono.is something wro-" "YAAHH!!!" Screamed an excited Kaoru and she pounced on Kenshin trying to catch the butterfly. Unfortunatly it flew away. Kaoru was giggling like mad and Kenshin was still in a state of shock. Until he noticed the postion they were in and he blushed.  
  
Kaoru was on top of Kenshin and had him straddled. Her kimono had also moved a bit so part of her leg was showing. Blushing madly she tried to get off of Kenshin. "Gomen! Kenshin! Ah.I didn't know. Gomen!" As she tried to get up again she fell over her own dress and fell once again into kenshin's arms. Her eyes were shut tightly because of the fall. Then she felt strong arms around her.and opened her eyes. Kaoru wanted to stay in his arms forever. Leaning against his muscular chest she breathed in a scent of ginger once again.  
  
Kenshin too was enjoying this goddess in his arms. He smelled jasmine from her hair. It matched her indeed. 'Please let me stay like this for just a little bit more' both mentally pleaded. Kenshin didn't even notice he had his arms around her. Suddenly a breeze blew by again. The feeling was even better than the first time they had. It seemed to give their hearts an extra thump. Finally Kaoru sadly started to get up. Kenshin silently sighed. Then he saw the fishing rod he had kept in between the rocks was getting pulled. "Kenshin! You got a catch! Hurry pull it in!" He quickly grabbed the rod and pulled out a great big fish. "I think Yahiko and Sano would be happy to see this. Shall we be going now Kaoru-dono?" He asked as he put the fish in the basket. "Yes we should get going, or those two bakas would start worrying about us." They left the spot the two had shared a brief moment together. Hoping for more 'accidents' like this would come in the future the two began to walk home.  
  
End.  
  
Ehehe..that was a bit longer than I thought. Did you like it? Please review! And if you would have time go read my other story too? Seems like nobodies interested in that one. =( Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
